The Dark Bird
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: Dark is a rouge. Jayheart is the medicine cat of WindClan. And they are in love. Follow Jayheart, Dark, and Dark's brother, Thrush, as Thrush tries to stop his brother from meeting with a "dangerous" Clan cat. Rated T just in case. Written with BBSK 2G4E.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Grassstar - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Weedpaw

Deputy: Talonwind - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Featherblossom - long-haired light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Lightningfire - bright orange tom with a white stripe down the middle of his face

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Firedapple - brown she-cat with bright orange splotches

Apprentice, Mumblepaw

Grasspounce - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Nightmist - black tom

Goldenpuddle - tan tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Weedpaw - pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Kestrelpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Seedpaw - gray she-cat with darker flecks

Mumblepaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens: Crowdapple - black she-cat, mother of Talonwind's kits, Driftkit (gray tabby tom) and Nettlekit (gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes)

Ferretspring - white she-cat with brown paws, mother of Lightningfire's kits, Mistykit (gray she-cat) and Screechkit (black-and-white tabby she-cat)

Morningpounce - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Nightmist's kits, Pinekit (red brown tom with green eyes) and Sandkit (sandy-gray tabby tom)

Elders: Duskpetal - black she-cat with a pinkish-gray spot on her flank

Furledlight - white tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Graystar - thin gray tabby tom

Deputy: Shortfoot - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayheart - white tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Warriors: Heatpoppy - bright orange she-cat

Apprentice, Milkpaw

Crowpebbles - dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Mintfawn - white she-cat

Gingerlight - ginger she-cat

Lizardbird - brown tabby tom

Apprentices: Larkpaw - silver-and-black tabby she-cat

Milkpaw - creamy white tom

Whitepaw - small, pure white tom

Queens: Lappingpetal - pinkish-gray she-cat, mother of Crowpebbles' kits, Heatherkit (pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Pebblekit (gray tom)

Shyriver - blue-gray she-cat, mother of Lizardbird's kits, Harekit (light brown she-cat) and Plumkit (brown tom)

Elders: Poolbreath - blue-gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Rushstar - tall tabby she-cat

Deputy: Sandbranch - light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Runningfoot - gray tom

Apprentice, Sootwhisker

Warriors: Fincheyes - brown she-cat with black spots

Heatmask - black tabby tom

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Ravenfang - black-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Sloepaw

Mistypebbles - gray she-cat

Lappingbracken - brown tabby tom

Firefeather – bright orange tom

Apprentices: Sootwhisker - silver-gray tom

Troutpaw - gray tabby tom

Sloepaw - black she-cat

Queens: Heavypelt - black she-cat, mother of Heatmask's kits, Foxkit (russet-colored tom) and Mallowkit (gray tabby tom)

Mistyperch - gray she-cat with brown splotches, mother of Lappingbracken's kits, Molekit (blind brown tabby she-cat) and Larkkit (gray she-cat)

Hollowrocks - silver she-cat, mother of Firefeather's kits, Hailkit (thick-pelted gray tom) and Needlekit (silver tom)

Elders: Hollyfire - black she-cat with bright orange stripes

Silkstones - gray tabby tom

Jetfall - black tom

Loudfeather - brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Wolfstar - gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Prancesun - creamy brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Owlfeather - black tom

Warriors: Mangledmist - gray tom with a long scar on his left side and half his face torn away

Reedleaps - gray she-cat with white stripes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Sandshade - tan she-cat with black spots

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Sparkstep - bright orange tabby tom

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Oakstem - brown tom

Shadefern - black she-cat

Apprentices: Littlepaw - small, ginger tabby she-cat

Lizardpaw - light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Snakepaw - brown tabby tom

Queens: Shrewwater - blue-gray she-cat, mother of Sparkstep's kits, Hollowkit (black-and-white tom) and Logkit (small black tom)

Lovewillow - light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mangledmist's kits, Cedarkit (very dark gray tom with a white belly) and Journeykit (white she-cat with a very dark gray belly)

Elders: Ebonyleaps - black she-cat with long legs

Heartpounce - pinkish-gray she-cat

Raggedleg - tortoiseshell tom

SkyClan

Leader: Stripestar - tabby tom

Deputy: Silverwater - pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Medicine Cat: Spottedfeather - small long-haired dusky brown she-cat with black spots

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Warriors: Troutflight - light brown tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes

Needlelight - brown she-cat with pine-needle-colored eyes

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Molespring - brown tabby tom

Poolfawn - blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Kinkpaw

Apprentices: Fawnpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Buzzardpaw - ginger tom with green eyes

Nightpaw - black tom

Kinkpaw - ginger she-cat

Queens: Lunarflight - black she-cat with a white spot on her forehead, mother of Silverwater's kits, Fernkit (dark brown tabby she-cat) and Mousekit (sandy-colored she-cat)

Elmmoon - gray she-cat with a white stripe, mother of Molespring's kits, Raggedkit (black tom with a thick pelt), Stormkit (gray tom with a white stripe down his back), and Ravenkit (brown tabby she-cat)

Elders: Ravenpuddle - black tom

Mistyfire - gray she-cat with ginger splotches

Shimmerspring - once-pretty silver tabby she-cat

Crookedpetal - gray tabby tom

Rabbitjaw - black she-cat

Cats outside of Clans

Dusk - black tom

Chestnut - brown she-cat, mother of Dusk's kits, Starling (brown tom) and Lichen (black she-cat)

Nature - pretty gray she-cat

Screech - black she-cat

Pine - ginger tom

Fleet - gray tom

Moon - white she-cat, mother of Fleet's kits, Nettle (gray she-cat) and Elm (white tom)

Pebble - brown tom with white spots

Rain - gray she-cat, mother of Thrush's kits, Osprey (blue-gray tom), Falcon (bright orange tom), Eagle (brown she-cat), and Owl (blue-gray she-cat)

Heart - pinkish-gray tabby she-cat, mother of Pebble's kits, Song (brown she-cat with white spots), Talon (pinkish-gray tabby tom), Willow (brown she-cat with pinkish-gray spots), and Petal (pinkish-gray she-cat with white spots)

Dark - dark brown tom

Thrush - brown tom


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, would I be writing for FanFiction? Probably not.**

Thrush rolled over, still half asleep. His mate, Rain, was curled up by his side. Sunlight streamed into their nest, under the spreading roots of a rowan tree.

His brother's voice came from outside. "Thrush! Time to leave!" Dark called.

Thrush sat up and poked his head out of the den. The four kits, Osprey, Falcon, Owl, and Eagle, sat up and started to follow their father out of the den.

"Oh, no you don't," Thrush murmured, pushing Falcon back with his nose. He squeaked in protest.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked groggily.

"Hunting," her mate answered simply. "Watch these four. They're trying to sneak out again."

"We're old enough to go outside!" Owl squeaked, bushing out her blue-gray fur. She was the biggest of the litter, and the first to open her eyes.

"Yeah!" echoed Eagle and Falcon. Osprey just nodded. He was the littlest of the four kits, and the weakest, too.

"No you're not," Rain whispered, pushing them deeper into the den with her nose. "Lay down. I'll tell you another story about when Heart and I were kits."

Heart was Rain's sister, and the kits loved to hear stories about the trouble they used to get into when they were kits. Their favorite was the story about when they went searching for the five clans in the forest. Thrush could hear Rain starting that story right now.

"Well, you know about the five clans in the forest, RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and SkyClan…" she started.

Thrush padded out of the den, into the bright sunlight, purring. He almost ran right into Dark.

"Hey, Thrush," Dark meowed. "Where do you want to hunt today?"

"By the Clan border would be fine," Thrush meowed. That was where the two brothers hunted the most.

"So how's Osprey?" Dark finally asked. He loved all four of the kits, but Osprey was by far his favorite.

"Better," Thrush answered. "He was walking this morning," he tacked on as an afterthought.

"Great! I hope he gets as strong as the others!" Dark cried. He was right. It was hard to live as a rogue if you couldn't fend for yourself, even if you lived in a group. Osprey would die if she couldn't get enough food for herself.

The brothers had finally reached the clan border. They sniffed the air, checking if any of the clan cats were anywhere near the border. They weren't.

Thrush turned and sniffed the air again, tasting it for the scent of prey. He smelled rabbit, which wasn't surprising, since they were on the moors where WindClan made their homes.

He started to follow the scent, not caring where it led him, only caring that it led him to food. He suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" it growled.

Thrush spun around. "I… I… was hunting? I didn't realize I crossed the border, promise!" he mewed, terrified.

"Graystar will decide that," snapped one of the cats. He had a dark gray pelt and blue eyes. He was accompanied by a bright orange she-cat.

"I say we just kill him here," the she-cat growled, staring at Thrush. "What about you, Shortfoot?"

"No, Heatpoppy. You know we can't do that. It's against the warrior code to kill without reason," Shortfoot answered.

"Whatever," Heatpoppy mewed, turning around.

Another voice cried out, "There's a rogue on our territory!"

"We found one, too," mewed Shortfoot. Two more cats, a dark gray tom with green eyes and a small pure white tom appeared from behind a heather bush, Dark in tow. He shot Thrush an apologetic look.

"Good work scenting him, Whitepaw," the dark gray tom mewed.

"Thanks, Crowpebbles," Whitepaw answered, looking proud.

"Let's take them back to camp and let Graystar decide what to do with them," Shortfoot mewed.

The four cats led the brothers deeper into WindClan territory.

After a while they came upon a shallow dip in the earth, surrounded by gorse bushes. Crowpebbles and Whitepaw walked through a gap in the gorse, and Shortfoot and Heatpoppy followed, pushing Dark and Thrush with them.

On the other side of the gorse, the brothers could see that this wasn't just any old place. Tons of cats were milling around in the clearing, oblivious to the four very angry cats and the two very confused cats walking into their home.

A white tabby she-cat wandered out of a gap in a bush and into the clearing. Dark immediately stood a little bit straighter. _Oh, great,_ thought Thrush. He knew that movement all too well. Dark was trying to look taller so that he would catch the she-cat's eye, and he succeeded. She turned and looked at him.

Suddenly, Thrush was hit by a revelation. He stopped in his tracks.

The brothers hadn't just been led into any old clearing.

This was where WindClan lived.

**This story is being written with my friend BBSK 2G4E. She's going to write every even chapter, I'm writing every odd chapter. Don't worry, though, they're all going to be posted under my stories. Hey, go check out her story, Mossfire's Destiny!**

**~FangLover**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not four people. I can't be the Erin Hunters, then, can I?**

Jayheart's P.O.V.

Two strange cats had been brought into Jayheart's camp. Well, one strange cat. The other she had seen a few times hunting near the border. All the white she-cat knew about him was that he was a very cocky, self-absorbed, and hot-headed tom. It shocked her that he wasn't from RiverClan. (A\N: I actually love RiverClan, but I have to admit the other Clans generally find them very shallow. Haha, get it. Shallow? RiverClan? Haha.) The sort of familiar dark brown tom looked Jayheart's way puffing up his chest.

_Why in StarClan's name was he doing that?_ Jayheart wondered, as her energetic, tabby apprentice ran to her side from their den.

"Jayheart, what are those strange cats doing here?" Larkpaw asked her mentor.

Jayheart stared into the little she-cats green eyes. "I'm not sure. I'll go ask Shortfoot."

Jayheart swiftly padded over to the gray deputy.

"What is it, Jayheart?" Shortfoot purred softly.

The dark brown rogue, sitting a rabbit-length behind the deputy, hissed.

"What are the rogues doing here?" the white medicine cat asked.

"We caught them on _our_ side of the border," Heatpoppy snarled.

The ginger she-cat stormed over to Graystar's den.

"Shortfoot? Who put her on a patrol when she so heavy with kits. I mean she's showing so much even a tom could see it! She should be in the nursery," Jayheart mewed strongly.

"No one. We found her while we were out patrolling. She's such a stubborn queen," Crowpebbles grumbled.

"Heatpoppy is just a difficult cat in general," meowed Whitepaw.

"Whitepaw, that's no way to talk about a senior warrior, let alone a queen," Shortfoot corrected.

"I'm sorry, Shortfoot," Whitepaw whispered.

"Why don't you go fetch the elders some new bedding from my den," Jayheart said soothingly to the white apprentice.

"Okay!" Whitepaw smiled.

The white tom ran off as Heatpoppy came back with her mate.

"Graystar, what do _you_ think we should do with the rogues," Crowpebbles asked the thin leader.

Graystar looked at the two rogues. "What are your names rogues?"

"I'm Thrush, and this is my brother, Dark," the lighter brown tom replied.

"Did they take any prey?" Graystar addressed Shortfoot.

"No."

"Let them go."

"Really? But they crossed our border!" Heatpoppy growled to her mate.

"Yes, and you should be in the nursery," Graystar snapped back.

Heatpoppy groaned but slinked off to the nursery.

"Shortfoot, do you think you could finish Milkpaw's training?" Graystar asked his deputy.

"Of course."

"Then go fetch him and escort these rogues back to the border."

Shortfoot nodded then went over to the apprentices' den. Dark smiled mischievously then unsheathed his claws and clawed his side.

"Ouch!" Dark moaned. "I think I got cut on the gorse bushes."

"Jayheart?" Graystar said.

The white she-cat went over to the brown rogue and checked him for any cuts.

"Yes, he has a pretty deep wound on his side," Jayheart reported.

"Then he must stay, but Thrush may go," Graystar decided.

Thrush nodded as Shortfoot came back with Milkpaw.

The trio of cats quickly left the camp, Graystar dashed over to the nursery with Crowpebbles to check on their mates, leaving Dark alone with Jayheart.

"Well, you'll be staying in the medicine cat den with me and Larkpaw," Jayheart said as she started to walk back to her den and apprentice.

"Excellent," Dark whispered so silently that StarClan might not have heard him.

His bleeding side didn't bother him. It would be worth it if he could win the delicate white she-cat's affection.


	4. Chapter 3

Thrush's POV

After Dark clawed himself, just so he could stay with that clan cat, Jayheart, Thrush was led out of the WindClan camp, still surprised by the fact that they had let him go.

The two cats that had been assigned to watch him, Shortfoot and another cat named Milkpaw, who was a creamy white tom, stood on either side of him. They acted like he was going to attack them at any moment.

As the trio reached the WindClan border, Shortfoot growled, "Don't come on our territory again."

Thrush sniffed and started to hunt. It was sunhigh now and Rain would be expecting him home. He hoped Dark was alright.

He caught the scent of a squirrel and started to follow that scent, careful not to cross the WindClan border again. He sighed. _Rain is gonna kill me, _he thought.

Dark's POV

Jayheart led Dark into the den.

It was about the size of Thrush and Rain's den, maybe a little bigger. Sunlight streamed through the gorse above their heads. The walls were lined with all kinds of herbs.

Jayheart turned and looked Dark full in the face. "I know what you did," she mewed accusingly. "I saw you claw yourself. Give me your paw."

Dark lifted his paw and unsheathed his claws, knowing full well that his own dark brown fur was caught in between them. He sighed, ashamed.

"Thought so," she mewed, looking at his claws. "Well, I guess I can't really make you leave, cause then I'd get in trouble with Graystar, so I guess you're going to have to stay here for the night."

_THE NIGHT? _Dark thought. Thrush was going to have a fit.

"I – I-" he started, only to be cut off by Jayheart.

"Can't stay for the night?" she asked. "Yeah, well you should of thought of that before you clawed yourself," she hissed, stalking past him, waving her tail. She made sure it hit him in the face a couple of times.

Dark spat out white fur. "She-cats," he muttered under his breath, annoyed. He started to look at the herbs, standing next to Jayheart.

She hissed again. "Don't. Touch. ANYTHING." She turned, and Dark could see a few leaves in her mouth, and a spider web.

"What are those for?" Dark asked.

The little cat, Larkpaw, piped up. "Those leaves are comfrey, and they help ease the pain. And the spider web is to stop the bleeding. Oh, and there's some poppy seeds to make you sleep. I think that's exactly what Jayheart wants." Dark turned to her, annoyed. He had almost forgotten she was there. He jumped, then hissed.

Jayheart was chewing on something. "Hey, wait a second. You're not the one with the injury, I am!" Dark snapped.

Jayheart spat out a disgusting-looking green mass. "I have to chew it up to put it one your wounds, mousebrain."

She started to spread the stuff on his side, then put the spider webs over it. He purred. It felt amazing.

"Go over there and sleep. There's nothing more I can do with you today," Jayheart mewed, trying to shove a little black seed into his mouth. Dark knew that this was the poppy seed that Larkpaw had mentioned, and he didn't want to eat it. He didn't want to sleep.

"Don't… want… sleep…" he mewed through gritted teeth, as Jayheart pushed the little black seed into his mouth.

He lied down, starting to feel tired, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayheart's P.O.V.

_Thank StarClan, he's finally asleep. I never thought he would. _Jayheart thought.

"Larkpaw, do you think you can watch him while I go out for a moment?" the white she-cat asked her apprentice.

"Sure," Larkpaw replied.

Jayheart padded out to the clearing and over to Graystar's den.

"Graystar?" she mewed, hoping her leader was back from visiting the nursery.

"Come in, Jayheart," the thin leader replied.

The medicine cat entered Graystar's den.

"What is it?" Graystar asked Jayheart.

Jayheart tried to decide how to tell her leader. She accidently blurted out, "Why did you let Dark stay here?"

Graystar shook his head. "Because he was injured."

"By his own doings," Jayheart growled, frustrated, then left the den.

As the white she-cat walked back to her den, she bumped into Shortfoot.

"Oh, sorry," Jayheart mumbled.

"Hey, Jayheart," Shortfoot purred.

"Shortfoot," she replied, as Larkpaw yelped from the medicine cat den.

"Jayheart! He woke up!"

"Okay, I'm coming! Um, I'll talk to you later, Shortfoot?"

"Uh, yeah," Shortfoot mumbled then padded to the warriors' den.

Shortfoot's P.O.V.

"What's the matter?" Mintfawn asked her brother.

"Nothing," Shortfoot snapped.

"There's definitely something wrong. I may be blind, but I can still tell when something's bothering my brother," the white she-cat continued.

Shortfoot sat down in his nest and mumbled. "Stupid code."

"What?"

"I love her," the gray tom said into his nest.

"Who?"

"Jayheart, Mintfawn. I love Jayheart," Shortfoot whimpered in the darkness. Other than him and his sister, the den was empty.


End file.
